Write Off
Write Off is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Chuckles Featuring *Sniffles *Josh *Mono Appearances *Sackes *Toad *Mime *Hippy *Elliott Plot Sniffles and Josh walk into a library with a stack of science books. One of the books falls on the floor and the librarian, Mono, tells the duo to be quiet. They walk to a desk and start studying. On the next desk is Sackes doing some confusing math, Hippy sharpening a pencil, Toad and Mime reading books, and Elliott sleeping. At the back of the library, Chuckles finds a joke book and begins reading. He quickly lets out a loud laugh which disturbs everyone. An angry Mono marches to him and tells him to be quiet. Mono walks off, but instantly hears another laugh. He warns Chuckles that if he laughs again, there will be serious consequences. Mono gets back to his desk and falls asleep. Chuckles sneaks toward him and puts headphones over his ears so he doesn't hear a thing. Chuckles gets back to reading his book and his laughs continue to irritate everyone. The laughing combined with the math drive Sackes into confusion and he jumps out a window. Sniffles and Josh have had enough, so they swipe the joke book away from Chuckles. Instead they give him one of their science books. The book Chuckles was given displays dinosaurs. He opens a page and sees the tiny arms of a T-rex, laughing again. Josh and Sniffles are given no choice but to tape Chuckles' mouth shut. As they return to their desk, they decide to take a short break. Josh takes a look at the joke book, and snickers. He gets Sniffles to read it along with him and the two soon try to hold in their laughter, but end up laughing so hard that Mime and Hippy leave. While walking out, Hippy removes the headphones off Mono's ears. Mono is awaken by the laughter and gets mad. Sniffles and Josh bang the desk unable to control themselves. Mono grabs them and starts beating them up. Chuckles watches the scene and, due to the tape covering his mouth, he inflates as his laughter gets held in. Sniffles gets thrown into Toad's chair and causes Toad to fly into Chuckles and pop him with his quills. As a result, a strong wind of Chuckles' breath destroys the library, with a booming laughter causing nearby buildings to shatter. The one survivor, Elliott, wakes up and lets out a "Shhh" before going back to sleep. Moral "Don't laugh at the seriousness." Deaths #Sackes may have fallen to his death (debatable). #Chuckles is popped by Toad's quills. #Toad, Sniffles, Josh, and Mono are skinned by Chuckles' breath. Trivia *Chuckles' laughter can be heard as his breath destroys the library. *This is the second episode to take place in a library, after Random Acts of Silence. Third if one counts Buddhist Monkey's episode Books of Fury. *Chuckles' death is based on a death in The Amazing World Of Gumball: Early Reel episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes